


Again

by PepsiCola_Queen



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taunting, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiCola_Queen/pseuds/PepsiCola_Queen
Summary: Somewhere along the line, Shizuo and Izaya start having sex to ease out their frustrations. However, that doesn't mean they can stand each other any more.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of funny, i was going through fanfic drafts from 2015 and found the first half of this, and i was surprised i actually had inspiration to finish ^^;
> 
> is the drrr fandom even still active? do people still ship shizaya? i have so many unanswered questions
> 
> oh! a fun tidbit, this fic includes my headcanon that izaya is asexual, but likes using sex to manipulate people (i headcanon he's ace in terms of not feeling sexual attraction as opposed to not having a sex drive, he's definitely a horny shithead here)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy the fic! i haven't actually watched drrr!! since like, middle school, but these two have such a fun dynamic to write

The predicament Shizuo Heiwajima currently found himself in might be the most frustrating he’s dealt with in his short 24 years of life.

“Shizu-chan, are you sleeping up there?”

Alright, so it definitely makes his top 5 list.

“Shut up, bastard,” Shizuo retorted at the scrawnier man below him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was just under the impression that we were fucking, not napping.”

Top 3. No questions.

Shizuo sighed. He was already aching for a cigarette. “I’m just… thinking.”

The black haired man shot him a grin, “Don’t strain yourself.” That earned him a particularly hard thrust. 

He couldn’t even remember when he and Izaya had started their late night rendezvous, but it had become a pretty regular thing for them. Why ,i>him of all people, Shizuo often thought to himself early in the morning, feeling fucked-out and not-quite-but-almost disappointed by the empty spot beside him. 

“Shizu-chan, I’m bored to death,” Izaya whined. Shizuo instantly slowed down. 

“I told you not to call me that.” 

“I can just call you brute, if that’s better.” Shizuo sent him a glare, hoping to shut him up. “Oi, brute, I’m bored as hell.” He wasn’t surprised that his hope was in vain.

“For the love of God, shut up already.”

He had the nerve to smirk. “Oh, Shizu-chan, you know I’m an atheist.” Shizuo’s patience finally wore out and he stopped altogether. “Oh, come ON.” Izaya groaned. For the first time all night, Shizuo almost felt content. 

“Have a good time by yourself, asshole. I’m leaving.” Shizuo pulled all the way out and got up from the bed. As he started pulling his shirt back on, he heard Izaya laughing. Sighing to himself, Shizuo gave in. “What the fuck’s with you?” Shizuo turned to look at the man, who gave him an impish smile in return.

“I’m just thinking about what a piece of shit you are, leaving me here like this.” Izaya looked down his body and Shizuo followed his gaze. He wanted to punch that damn smile off his face. On the other hand, he was feeling pretty unsatisfied himself.

“Oi, flea,” the sly grin on his face melted when Shizuo spoke, obviously expecting his taunts to have no effect on the former bartender. “Suck me off and I’ll jerk you, or something.”

The younger man snickered, “Ever the romantic, Shizu-chan.” Shizuo frowned and Izaya moved closer. “But, I accept. You better give me something better than a hand-job, though.”

Shizuo pretended to ponder. “Only if that blow job is worth it.” Izaya looked like he wanted to add something else, but Shizuo was really done with talking. He brought his hands up to the brunette's head and pulled him closer to his dick. Getting the message, Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s heat and hummed as he started to lick up and down the sides. 

“At least that mouth of yours is good for something.” Izaya glared up at him, but Shizuo only pushed him back down again. After a few agonizing moments, Izaya took the head into his mouth and Shizuo felt his whole body shudder. 

“Ah, Fuck…” he groaned under his breath. He really didn’t wanna give Izaya the satisfaction of knowing how good he felt, so he tried to stay as collected as possible. He mused that maybe standing up while getting head wasn’t such a good idea, but then Izaya sucked hard and Shizuo stopped thinking about everything but the mouth around his cock.

“Shit....I’m getting close,” Shizuo grunted as Izaya ran his hands across the dip of his hips and down his thighs. Inspiration struck Shizuo and before Izaya could register what he was doing, Shizuo pulled himself out of the younger man and jerked himself the rest of the way off until he couldn’t hold it anymore, streaks of cum landing on Izaya’s mouth and chin.

Despite looking a bit grossed out, Izaya licked his lips before he spoke. “Is this how you treat the girls you bring home? That’s pretty shameless, even for you.” Shizuo rolled his eyes.

“Nah, I reserve this kinda shit for brats like you who need to learn their place.”

Izaya pretended to swoon, “Oh, Shizu-chan, you really know what to say to a guy to make him horny.” Izaya sighed dramatically as he used the back of his hand to wipe the cum off his face. Shizuo pointedly did not offer to help as he turned around to locate and put on his boxer shorts. As he pulled them up, he heard Izaya clear his throat from the bed. “You know, I wasn’t lying about being horny. And I recall someone promising to take care of me as long as I gave him good head.”

Shizuo scoffed, “Arrogant little shit, who even said that was good?”

Izaya raised an eyebrow and turned his head away. “Doesn’t matter anymore really, since I never agreed to this,” He gestured to the leftover cum draped across his pale face. “You broke our deal.” Shizuo groaned and cracked his neck. He was still craving that cigarette.

“Alright, whatever. Whaddya want me to do?” 

Izaya frowned, “You could at least pretend to be enthusiastic about this, Shizu-chan. You’re one of the only people I’ve let touch me like this, let alone cum on my face.”

Shizuo caved and grabbed his pants off the floor, fishing out his pack and a lighter. “What’s the deal with you and sex anyway? You’re so weird about it.” From the several rendezvous they’d had, Shizuo had learned a few things about Izaya, although he would’ve been content with the flea’s sex life being a mystery. Izaya had sex somewhat often, but it was all a part of his job, to get information out of people. Somewhere along the way, Shizuo had become his only recurring nighttime partner. Something about that fact never sat with him well. 

Izaya laid back on the bed, wiping his face on the sheets. “While I’m not particularly interested in sex itself, I adore how vulnerable it makes people. And not to say I don’t enjoy myself, I just don’t do it for the pleasure.” Izaya smiled, “I love how open you get like this, Shizu-chan. It drives me crazy.”

Shizuo paused from bringing his cigarette to his mouth and scrunched his brow. “So, you like, get off on it or whatever?” He really didn’t get it, since all he cared about was relieving frustration. 

“Were you even listening, dumbass?” Izaya insulted, then sighed, “Whatever, it’s not like someone like you could analyze the finer points of my sexual identity. And it’s not like I want you to, either.” Izaya jumped off the bed and squatted down on the floor, right across from Shizuo. He plucked the cigarette out of his hand, and lit it himself, indulging in a drag. After a long inhale, Izaya blew smoke directly into his disgruntled partner’s face. He grinned, “I just want to see you squirm.”

Shizuo coughed, then forcefully grabbed his cigarette. “Give me that, asshole.” Shizuo finally took his drag. His features calmed when he blew out. “You’re a weirdo everywhere else, ‘figures you’d be a weirdo in bed, too.”

“Like you can talk.”

Shizuo finished the cigarette and put it out on Izaya’s jacket sleeve. 

“Hey!”

“Tell me what you want me to do, ‘fore I change my mind,” Shizuo interrupted him. “I’m already soft, y’know.”

Izaya rolled his eyes. “Fine, lay down on the bed. I might as well get my use out of you.” Shizuo complied, standing and laying down on the bumpy motel bed. He grimaced when he felt his release that Izaya had wiped on the sheets. 

Izaya bent down, fishing across the floor for something, then hopped on the bed. He commandeered, straddling Shizuo’s hips. He wouldn’t admit it, but the contact alone was enough to get him stirring again. 

“Lift your head,” Izaya commanded. Shizuo did, and Izaya wrapped what had been in his hands - Shizuo’s bowtie - around his eyes. 

He grunted, “What’s the deal?”

He couldn’t see, but he could hear the smirk in Izaya’s tone, “I got tired of looking at you.” Izaya, without warning, stuck his hand in his boxers and began to fondle Shizuo’s growing hard-on. The unexpected action made his breath hitch. Izaya continued, starting a relentless pace. “What good are you to me if you aren’t just a meat puppet?”

Shizuo grunted again, “I could… ha… say the same about you.” Without warning, Izaya pressed his palm flat across Shizuo’s mouth. 

“No talking either. You’re gonna ruin my mood.” At least they were on the same page about something. Izaya kept his hand against Shizuo’s mouth as he jerked him to full hardness. The pace Izaya moved his hand was so frustrating it was making Shizuo sweat, his loss of vision made the feeling the only thing he could focus on. Just as he was got ready to bite the hand on his mouth, the other on his dick went away. 

He jumped when he felt Izaya’s breath against his ear. When did the bastard move over there? He whispered, “Maybe after this you’ll fuck me hard and good,” Just as soon as he was there, he was gone, leaving Shizuo alone and oversensitive on the bed. 

“Where’d you go, asshole?” Shizuo demanded, although he felt like he was yelling at empty air. Izaya’s voice came from across the room, amongst more fabric ruffling. 

“Didn’t I tell you to keep it quiet, Shizu-chan? Or is your brain so small you couldn’t even remember that?”

Shizuo shivered, a breeze wafting over the room and over his sensitive dick. “Are you gonna come here and actually get fucked? Isn’t that what you want?” He heard more shuffling. His position was agonizing. 

“You could do with some patience, Shizu-chan. Maybe you’d actually be a gentleman instead of a brute,” Izaya’s voice made its way closer, albeit slowly. Shizuo felt a dip in the bed, and, to his surprise, warm lips against his own. 

They weren’t kissers. Once they met for a night like this, it was all teeth and tearing and groping. He never got the sensation of the other’s soft mouth, the slick curl of his tongue. His senses heightened from the blindfold, all he could feel was the messy push and pull of this kiss. Against all his better judgement, he found himself really turned on by it. 

Almost as soon as it was there, Izaya’s mouth was gone, a string of saliva connecting them. Without a moment to catch on, Izaya pulled Shizuo’s blindfold off, blinding him with a quick flash and then darting across the room. Shizuo blinked several times, disoriented, before realizing the flash was from Izaya’s cell phone. Once his brain connected with his body, he shot up. 

“IZAYA-” He stumbled out of the bed, pulling his boxers up to conceal his pride. Once he made it the open motel door, he saw Izaya, fully clothed and smirking like a fox at the end of the hallway. He waved, phone in hand. 

“Until next time, Shizu-chan!” He yelled as he darted out of sight. All of Shizuo’s base instincts screamed to chase him, but the painful situation in his boxers reminded him of his current, sorry state. Instead, he slammed the motel door shut, made his way over to the bed, and screamed into his pillow. 

…

Shizuo walked down the alleys of Ikebukuro at one in the morning, smoke dancing off his cigarette. It was less a walk of shame and more a walk of frustration. However, the sleep pulling at his eyes kept him from doing anything stupid until he got back to his apartment. The walk up the steps burned his tired legs. 

When he made his way to his bed, he had every intention of passing out. But, a text alert caught his attention as he hit his sheets. Against his better judgement, Shizuo opened it.

01:14:56  
unknown  
 _Link - Ikebukuro’s Strongest Man?_

Eyebrows scrunched tight, he hit the link. It opened to an online forum discussion, with the first post depicting an image: Shizuo, face flushed, eyes wide, and cock hard, with a trail of saliva dripping from his lower lip, the flash highlighting everything in uncomfortable detail. The discussion thread went on for pages, despite being posted less than an hour before. 

Shizuo stared at his phone, tired eyes blank, before chucking it at the wall.

“He’ll be lucky if he can walk in a month.”


End file.
